regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbid Empire
Name= Rabbid Empire Species= Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Broccoli Aliens, Bowser Jr's Robots, Cybernie, Lizards, Hornets, Hoodlums, Imposters, Kritters and Ghosts Homeworld= The Moon and Xytron Leaders=barranco, bowser, king pig, red eye, ridley, Hannibal McFist, Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor, Barranco Clone 3, King Wart, King Dedede, Megatron, Loki, Red Skull, and Kolio. Occupation= Evil The Empire are the enemy earth/offworld alliance of the park heroes and they tried to take over the park many times. They were lead by barranco a high ranking general, bowser the king of the koopas, king pig the king of the pigs, red eye a leader, and ridley a high ranking space pirate like dragon. Known type of Empire *Rabbids= high rank soldiers *Koopas= middle rank soldiers *Piggies= half middle rank soldiers *Broccoli Aliens= middle high rank soldiers *Cybernie= half high rank soldiers *Lizards=half middle rank soldiers *Bowser Jr's robots= half middle rank soldiers *Hoodlums= half high rank soldiersI *Kritters= half low rank soldiers *Ghosts= half middle rank soldiers *Watchdogs= low rank soldiers *Troll Troopers=half high rank soldiers *Imposters=high rank soldiers *Hornets= high rank soldiers *Space Pirates= middle rank soldiers *X Borgs= Rank Soldiers *Bruisers= Middle rank Soldiers *Loogies= Low Rank Soldiers *Kingsmen *Metarex = 1st loyalty rank soldiers *T.H.E.M.= rank soldiers *Waddle Dees = mini soldiers *Decepticons = robot soldiers *N.M.E = 2nd loyalty rank soldiers *Rabies's brothers *Paper Koopas *Goombas *Paper Goombas *Doombots *Robo Riders *Skugs *Mutant Skugs *Ultra Skugs *Time Lords= High Ranking Soldiers *Ant Drones= Nearly High Ranking Soldiers *Ings *Lobsters *Rats *Snowmads *Robo Pirates *Bertrum army *Scabs *Minions *White Minions *Blue Minions *Nukus Dregs *Vilor Dregs *Spider Dregs *Stego Dregs *Fish Dregs *Jellyfish Dregs *Squid Dregs *Magnavores *Crustaceans *Commandoids *Maggots *Evil Ultralinks *Dreddnaughts *Sangheili Storm *Uggoy Storm *Kig-Yar Storm *Mgalekgolo Storm *Jiralhanae Storm *Yanme'e Storm *Prometheans *Battle Droids *Battle Droid Commanders *Sharknoids *Elite Assassin Droids *Rocket Battle Droids *Super Battle Droids *Gold Super Battle Droids *Heavy Super Battle Droids *Destroyer Droids *Commando Droids *Stormtroopers *Snowtroopers *Darktroopers *Clone Shadow Troopers *Nindroids *MagnaGuards *Alien robots *Killer Rabbids *Victor's Henchmen *Ultron Sentinels *Ultron Sentry Officers *Grubs *Rinshis *Anacondrai Cultists *Dark Samurai *Mecha Rabbids *Sub Ultron-Officers *Sub Ultron-Soldiers *Ultron-Bots *Daleks *Cybermen *Weeping Angels *Silents *Sontarans *Zygons *Atraxi *Autons *Blowfish *Chelonians *Draconians *Drahvins *Haemogoth *Hoix *Judoon *Nestene *Consciousness *Roboforms *Silurians *Slitheen family *Sontarans *Sycorax *Terileptils *Uvodni *Weevils *Vivix *Spikeballs *Triceratons *The Foot-Bots *Vortech Minions *Quintesson Rabbids *Guardians *Commando Droids (Lego) *MagnaGuards (Lego) *Battle Droids (Lego) *Super Battle Droids (Lego) *Gold Super Battle Droids (Lego) *Battle Droid Commanders (Lego) *Destroyer Droids (Lego) *Heavy Battle Super Droids (Lego) *Clone Shadow Troopers (Lego) *Stormtroopers (Lego) *Snowtroopers (Lego) *Changelings *Dominators Known Members *General Barranco(1st leader and the lord of the empire) *King Bowser(2nd leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig(3rd leader and lord of the empire) *Red Eye(4th leader and lord of the empire) *Ridley(5th leader and lord of the empire) *Hannibal McFist (6th leader and lord of the empire) *Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor (7th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 3 (8th leader and lord of the empire) *King Wart (9th leader and lord of the empire) *King Dedede (10th leader and lord of the Empire) *Titar (11th leader and lord of the empire) *Loki (12th leader and lord of the empire) *Red Skull (13th leader and lord of the empire) *Kolio (14th leader and lord of the empire) *Lepter (15th leader and lord of the empire) *Nigel style (16th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 1 (17th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 2 (18th leader and lord of the empire) *Darthacai (19th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Benson (20th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Skips (21st leader and lord of the empire) *Sharkbutt (22nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Farts-a-Lot (23rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Boo (24th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor (25th leader and lord of the empire) *Moritz (26th leader and lord of the empire) *Sledge (27th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Fredric (28th leader anf lord of the empire) *Wario (29th leader and lord of the empire) *Waluigi (30th leader and lord of the empire) *Chaos Skylanders (31st leader and lord of the empire) *Cortex (32nd eader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 4 (33rd leader and lord of the empire) *Ancient Minister (34th leader and lord of the empire) *Goomboss (35th leader and lord of the empire) *Star Wolf (36th leader and lord of the empire) *Leon (37th leader and lord of the empire) *Panther (38th leader and lord of the empire) *Andrew (39th leader and lord of the empire) *Pigma (40th oeader and lord of the empire) *Man-Ray (41st leader and lord of the empire) *Dirty Bubble (42nd leader and lord of the empire) *Plankton (43rd leader and lord of the empire) *Clam (44th leader and lord of the empire) *Ernie (45th leader and lord of the empire) *Sizz-Lorr (46th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Blowhole (47th leader and lord of the empire) *King Rat (48th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Bob (49th leader and lord of the empire) *Mr. Burns (50th leader and lord of the empire) *Discord (51st leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Stewie (52nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Brian (53rd leader and lord of the empire) *Katz (54th leader and lord of the empire) *Le Quack (55th leader and lord of the empire) *Shredder (56th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Summoner (57th leader and lord of the Empire) *Uka Uka (58th leader and lord of the empire) *N. Grin (59th leader and lord of the empire) *Tiny Tiger (60th leader and lord of the empire) *Ripto (61st leader and lord of the empire) *Baby Bowser (62nd leader and lord of the empire) *Baby Wario (63rd leader and lord of the empire) *Baby Waluigi (64th leader and lord of the empire) *Starscream (65th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron TFA (66th leader and lord of the empire) *Eggman Nega (67th leader and lord of the empire) *King K Rool (68th leader and lord of the empire) *Andre (69th leader and lord of the empire) *Black Doom (70th leader and lord of the empire) *Razor Beard (71st leader and lord of the empire) *Mr. Dark (72nd leader and lord of the empire) *Von Kripplespac (73rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Magikoopa (74th leader and lord of the empire) *King Lakitu (75th leader and lord of the empire) *Marvin the martian (76th leader and lord of the empire) *Dak Qasuran (77th leader and lord of the empire) *Scales Fox(78th leader and lord of the empire) *Samukai (79th leader and lord of the empire) *Price Hog(80th leader and lord of the emlire) *Megatron jr (81st leader and lord of the empire) *King Galoomba (82nd leader and lord of the empire) *Overlord (83rd leader and lord of the empire) *Kozu (84th leader and lord of the empire) *Samukai Jr (85th leader and lord of the empire) *King Cheep Cheep (86th leader and lord of the empire) *King Wiggler (87th leader and lord of the empire) *Wizardheimer (88th leader and lord of the empire) *Petey (89th leader and lord of the empire) *Wario Jr (90th leader and lord of the empire) *Waluigi Jr (91st leader amd lord of the empire) *Kamek (92nd leader and lord of the empire) *Kamek Jr (93rd leader and lord of the empire) *Pythor (94th leader and lord of the empire) *Pythor Jr (95th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Qwerak brother (96th leader and lord of the empire) *King Hammerbro (97th leader and lord of the empire) *King Dry Bones (98th leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Scarface 2nd brother (99th leader and lord of the empire) *Qerk brother (100th leader and lord of the empire) *Wedro Son (101st leader and lord of the empire) *Wadsep 2nd son (102nd leader and lord of the empire) *Sathona 2nd brother (103rd leader and lord of the empire) *Xevo (Barranco's Uncle) (104th leader and lord of the empire) *Dewokay worst enemy (105th leader and lord of the empire) *Fry Guy (106th leader and lord of the empire) *Clawgrip (107th leader and lord of the empire) *Tryclyde (108th leader and lord of the empire) *King Shy Guy (109th leader and lord of the empire) *King Ninji (110th leader and lord of the empore) *King Bob-Omb (111th leader and lord of the empire) *King Hammerbro (112th leader and lord of the empire) *King Firebro (113th leader and lord of the empire) *King Snowballbro (114th leader and lord of the empire) *King Boomerangbro (115th leader and lord of the empire) *King Big Hammerbro (116th leader and lord of the empire) *Wedilo cousin (117th leader and lord of the empire) *Barranco Clone 5 (118th leader and lord of the empire) *Barranco Clone 6 (119th leader and lord of the empire) *King Pirrahna Plant (120th leader and lord of the empire) *King Monty Mole (121th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Lossy Gonn A Lots 1st brother (122nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Stinky lords 2nd brother (123rd leader and lord of the empire) *Xecop 2nd uncle (124th leader and lord of the empire) *General Grevious (125th leader and lord of the empire) *Count Dooku (126th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Maul (127th leader and lord of the empire) *Big Mich (128th leader and lord of the empire) *Mojo Dojo (129th leader and lord of the empire) *Bluefur Rabbid (130th leader and lord of the empire) *King Koopa Troopa (131st leader and lord of the empire) *Prince Hog (132nd keader and lord of the empire) *Fearless leader and Bullwinkle (133rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig Jr. (134th leader and lord of the empire) *Asylus (135th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Peter (136th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Chris (137th leader and lord of the empire) *Evol Cleveland (138th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Quagmire (139th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Joe (140th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Homer (141st leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Bart (142nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Lenny (143rd leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Mordecai 2nd evil clone (144th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Quera brother (145th leader and lord of the empire) *Bubble Bass (146th leader and lord of the empire) *Flats (147th leader and lord of the empire) *Kevin Spongebob (148th leader and lord of the empire) *Ludwig (149th leader and lord of the empire) *Lemmy (150th leader and lord of the empire) *Roy (151st leader and lord of the empire) *Iggy (152nd leader and lord of the empire) *Morton (153rd leader and lord of the empire) *Larry (154th leader and lord of the empire) *King Simon (155th leader and lord of the empire) *King Whisk Rat's brother (156th leader and lord of the empire) *Bertrum (157th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow John (158th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Steve (159th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Jack (160th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Justin (161st leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Tom (162nd leader and lord of the empire) *Zurg (163rd leader and lord of the empire) *Agent Z (164th leader and lord of the empire) *Komplex (165th leader and lord of the empire) *Air Marshal Rippit (166th leader and lord of the empire) *Toadborg (167th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Andro Summoner's brother (168th leader and lord of the empire) *Croco (169th leader and lord of the empire) *Boshi (170th leader and lord of the empire) *Barner the giant chicken (171st leader and lord of the empire) *Kevin the giant chicken (172nd leader and lord of the empire) *William the giant chicken (173rd leader and lord of the empire) *Charlie the giant chicken (174th leader and lord of the empire) *Magician 3 style (175th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Rayman (176th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Globox (177th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Spongebob (178th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Patrick (179th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Squidward (180th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Murfy (181st leader and lord of the empire) *Darthensmirtz (182nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Eugene (183rd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Larry the Lobster (184th leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Darkness new leader of Ings (185th leader lord of the empire) *Boss Senderer (Lord Summoner's father) (186th leader and lord of the empire) *Squiliam (187th leader and lord of the empire) *King Spawnerner (LordmSummoner's uncle) (187th leader and lord of the empire) *Wasdo Kolliop rabbid (188th leadr and lord of the empire)) *Gek Kolliop Rabbid and Wasdo's brother (189th leader and lord of the empire) *General Woundwort (190th leader and lord of the empire) *Marioc male cousin (191th leader and lord of the empire) *Cariloicio the giant chicken (192nd leader and lord of the empire) *Kaj Dferwa brother in law (193rd leader and lord of the empire) *Sak Threr Pirate with gold space pirate armory (194th leader and lord of the empire) *Kaider rabbid with a few big gray rabbid hair (195th leader and lord of the empire) *Wepie Feghoji koopa troopa like dry bones troopa with a very chinned beared (196th leader and lord of the empire) *Janitor Poopatine (197th leader and lord of the empire) *Henyer 2ndnbrotjer in law (197th leader and lord of the empire) *Werk Decepticon (198th leader and lord of the empire) *Sdewas drone that is a empire anti crawler (199th leader and lord of the empire) *Fast who was a Camung transformer (199th leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Cleveland (200th leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Quagmire (201st leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Joe (202nd leader and lord of the empire) *Professor Chaos (203rd leader and lord of the empire) *Trariod Wedgha space pirate as a blue colored designed space pirate commander) (204th leader and lord of the empire) *Clank Mcfurhga (technology armored high ranking rabbid with black eye) (205th leader and lord of the empire) *Dwer Qwedsadink (Piggie that is red colored with a french mustache) (206th leader and lord of the empire) *Jul Mdama (207th leader and lord of the empire) *Miles Dredd (208th leader and lord of the empire) *The Inquisitor(209th leader and lord of the empire) *Kung Nar (Lard Nar's father) (210th leader and lord of the empire) *Foe Wedge (211th leader and lord of the empire) *Bad Duke (212th leader and lord of the empire) *Deception Zeke (213th leader and lord of the empire) *Orbus Of Confusion (214th leader and lord of the empire) *Dirt Bag (215th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Vader(216th leader and lord of the empire) *Kong Hong King (217th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Kamikazi (218th leader and lord of the empire) *The Huntsman (219th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Drakken (220th leader and lord of the empire) *Verg Mol (221st leader and lord of the empire) *Hector Con Carne (222nd leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Palpatine (223rd leader and lord of the empire) *Father (224th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor Veloci (225th leader and lord of the empire) *Morg Vol (226th leader and lord of the Empire) *Prophet of Tour (227th leader and lodd of the Empire) *Galvatron (G1) (228th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (TFP) (229th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (Beast Wars) (230th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Willy (231st leader and lord of the Empire) *Pung Vol (232nd leader and lord of the Empire) *Thoarl Mdama (233rd leader and lord of the empire) *Tartarus (234th leader and lord of the empire) *Lockdown (G1) (235th leader and lord of the Empire) *Lockdown (236th leader and lord of the Empire) *Lockdown (TFP) (237th leader and lofd of the Empire) *Lockdown (Beast Wars) (238th leader and lord of the Empire) *Lockdown (Cybertron) (239th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (Cybertron) (240th leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig [Bluejay5678 (241st leader and lord of the empire) * The Spoiler (242nd leader and lord of the empire) * Zig Zag Zoe (243rd leader and lord of the empire) * Zip Zap Zon (244th leader and lord of the empire) * Nitro Jap (245th leader and lord of the empire) * Tri-Mute (246th leader and lord the empire) * Chop Mop (247th leader and lord of the empire) * Lazy Crazy Peter (248th leader and lord of the empire) * Saturn James Destruct (249th leader and lord of the empire) * Iron Hunter (250th leader and lord of the empire) * Greg The Flying Tiger (251st leader and lord of the empire) * Jay The Hipster (252nd leader and lord of the empire) *Baron von Cavitus (253rd leader and lord of the empire) *Cobra Commander (254th leader and lord of the empire) *Master Chen (255th leader and lord of the empire) *Ludo (256th leader and lord of the empire) *Bad Po (257th leader and lord of the empire) *NOS-4-A2 (258th leader and lord of the empire) *Mojo Jojo (259th leader and lord of the empire) *Dai Shi (260th leader and lord of the empire) *Brother Blood (261th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Vexus (262nd leader and lord of the empire) *Jasper (Steven Universe) (263rd leader and lord of the empire) *Jafar (264th leader and lord of the empire) *Overload (Masterforce) (264th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor Krane (265th leader and lord of the empire) *Megatronous (266th leader and lord of the empire) *The Master (Doctor Who) (267th leader and lord the empire) *Ultimate Ultron (268th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (TFE) (269th leader and lord of the empire) *Davros (270th leader and lord of the empire) *Zane Willis (271st leader and lord of the empire) *Regina Honey (272nd leader and lord of the empire) *Klorgbane the Destroyer (273rd leader and lord of the empire) *Kraang Prime (274th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Minyak (275th leader and lord of the empire) *Warden Eternal (276th leader and lord of the empire) *Sledge (PRDC) (277th leader and lord of the empire) *Snide (278th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Julius No (279th leader and lord of the empire) *Hades (280th leader and lord of the empire) *Ursula (281st leader and lord of the empire) *Paper Bowser (282nd leader and lord of the empire) *Dry Bowser (283rd leader and lord of the empire) *Clockwerk (284th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (Armada) (285th leader and lord of the empire) *Shan Yu (286th leader and lord of the empire) *Yellow Diamond (287th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Pit (288th leader and lord of the empire) *Ganondorf (289th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Dregg (290th leader and lord of the empire) *Zanmoran the Triceraton (291st leader and lord of the empire) *Bill Cipher (292nd leader and lord of the empire) *Kylo Ren (293rd leader and lord of the empire) *Barry Dylan (294th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Bane (295th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Revan (296th leader and lord of the empire) *Mary (297th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (298th leader and lord of the empire) *Janet Smythe (299th leader and lord of the empire) *Yzma (300th leader and lord of the empire) *Richard Martin (301st leader and lord of the empire) *H.I.V.E. Headmistress (302nd leader and lord of the empire) *Grover (jsullvian1998 303rd leader and lord of the empire) *Annihilator (304th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Colosso (305th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Wrecker (306th leader and lord of the empire) *Master XOX (307th leader and lord of the empire) *Professor Pamplemoose (308th leader and lord of the empire) *Baron Zemo (309th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Arcanon (310th leader and lord of the empire) *Hans (311th leader and lord of the empire) *Rob/Dr. Wrecker (312th leader and lord of the empire) *Bellwether (313th leader and lord of the empire) *Jimmy Pesto (314th leader and lord of the empire) *Gene (Regular Show) (315th leader and lord of the empire) *Wizeman the Wicked (316th leader and lord of the empire) *Death (317th leader and lord of the empire) *Graballa the Hutt (318h leader and lord of the empire) *Great Leader Snoke (319th leader and lord of the empire) *GLaDOS (320th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Vortech (321st leader and lord of the empire) *Didact (322nd leader and lord of the empire) *Dusk Death (323rd leader and lord of the empire) *Fisher Biskit (324th leader and lord of the empire) *Black Hole Man (325th leader and lord of the empire) *Captain Bloater (326th leader and lord of the empire) *Mother Gothel (327th leader and lord of the empire) *Lady Tremaine (328th leader and lord of the empire) *King Shark (329th leader and lord of the empire) *Ra's al Ghul (330th leader and lord of the empire) *Zoom (331st leader and lord of the empire) *Papa Midnite (332nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lex Luthor (333rd leader and lord of the empire) *Vandal Savage (334th leader and lord of the empire) *Grodd (335th leader and lord of the empire) *Julian Albert/Alchemy (336th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Mayham (337th leader and lord of the empire) *Anti-Pops (338th leader and lord of the empire) *Damien Darhk (339th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord French (440th leader and lord of the empire) *Scar (441st leader and lord of the empire) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (442nd leader and lord of the empire) *Amanda Waller (443rd leader and lord of the empire) *Mephiles the Dark (444th leader and lord of the empire) *Didact (445th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Chrysalis (446th leader and lord of the empire) *King Sombra (447th leader and lord of the empire) *Tirek (448th leader and lord of the empire) *Nergal (Constantine) (449th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Felonious evil clone (450th leader and lord of the empire) *Quentin Lance/Promethus (451st leader of the empire) *Count Dooku (Lego) (452nd leader and lord of the empire) *General Grevious (Lego) (453rd leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Maul (Lego) (454th leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Palpatine (Lego) (455th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Vader (Lego) (456th leader and lord of the empire) *Sebastion Blood (457th leader and lord of the empire) *Count Dregon (General) *General Skarr *Dark Bun named Grimlord (High ranking General) *Qedra (Dark Bun's wife) *Hildy Gloom (Commander of the empire) *King Klerg (High ranking officer of the empire) *Red Robo Rider (Current officer of the empire) *Dr. Doom (current captain of the empire) *Kamek (Commander of the Empire) *Paper Kamek (Commander of the Empire) *Commander Broccoli overlord(commander of the empire) *Pink(rabbid and commander of the empire) *Barranco Jr.( commander of the empire) *Bowser Jr.( commander of the empire) *Paper Bowser Jr. (commander of the empire) *Mozar the Triceraton (commander of the empire) *Zulaka (Commander of the Empire) *Dark Oak (Top current General of the Empire) *Chef Cochon (the cook of the empire) *Skurvey (captain of the empire) *Krusha (the strongest henchman of the empire) *Klump ( 3rd general of the empire) *Skynet (the computer of the empire) *Mumm-Ra ( half rank commander of the empire) *Lord Hater ( other general of the empire) *Peepers (other commander of the empire) *Betrayus ( barranco's best ghost henchman of the empire) *Butler ( the male ghost housekeeper of the empire) *Face (the mad genius ghost of the empire) *Icy (leader of the trix and current general of the empire) *Darcy (current general of the empire) *Stormy (current general of the empire) *Selina (sidekick of the trix and sorceress of the empire) *Lisa Simpson (hostage who revealed the septer of the earth's location in the non canon cliffhanger, The Date. However, this doesn't count, since it was an accident) *Gumball Watterson(Commander of the Empire in Where are you? 1, 2, and 3 until Nicole time travels) *Zelok (Supreme captain of the empire) *Tak (Current Captain) *Lard Nar(Most high ranking captain of the Empire) *Irving Slimovitz (hero exterminator for villains in Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja) *Venom ( commander of the empire) *Carnage ( commander of the empire) *Sorcerer (commander of the empire) *Willem Viceroy III (mad scientist of the empire) *Calimary (sidekick of Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor and member of the empire) *Kent B. Trusted (double agent of the empire) *Super Megaforce Killer (Evil Robotic Ranger Assistant of Barranco) *Waddle Doo (1st Top current commander of the Empire) *Escargoon (2nd Top current commander of the Empire) *Thaddeus Morocco (3rd Top current commander of the Empire) *Sentinel Prime (4th Top current commander of the Empire) *Don Horror (5th Top current commander of the Empire) *Akudos Hill (6th Top current commander of the Empire) *Demon King Psycho (7th Top current commander of the Empire) *Great Emperor Kubilai (8th Top current commander of the Empire) *Enchantra (9th Top current commander of the Empire) *Hilda Krinkle (10th Top current commander of the Empire) *Don Karnage (11th Top current commander of the Empire) *Madame X (12th Top current commander of the Empire) *Rippen(13th top current commander of the Empire) *Commander Smytus (14th top current commander of the Empire) *Oonski the Great (15th top current commander of the Empire) *Raka Deferso (16th top current commander of the Empire) *Fet Delanak (17th top current commander of the Empire) *Salo Yuka (18th top current commander of the Empire) *Runku Deranko (19th top current commander of the Empire) *Aku Weklon (20th top current commander of the Empire) *Gribjo Ralak (21st top current commander of the Empire) *Zorin the Triceraton (22nd top current commander of the Empire) *Tiger Claw (23rd top current commander of the Empire) *Conway Stern (24th top current commander of the Empire) *Leroy (25th top current commander of the Empire) *Saptaku Selako (26th top current commander of the Empire) *Gabjiko (27th top current commander of the Empire) *Hugo Habercore (28th top current commander of the empire) *Metal Sonic (29th top current commander of the Empire) *Robo Sonic (30th top current commander of the Empire) *Mecha Sonic (31st top current commander of the Empire) *Dark Sonic (32nd top current commander of the Empire) *Yahki (Rabbid Shipmaster) *Grim Gloom *Slipstream *Thundercracker *Ramjet *Sunstorm *Skywarp *Cylonus *Swindle *Oil Slick *Master Disaster *Headmaster *Colosus Rhodes *Angry Archer *Professor Princess *Nanosec *Slo-Mo *Doctor Octopus (evil scientist of the empire) *Heniz Doofensmirtz (Top 1st high rank evil scientist of the empire) *Customer Service (The amount service of the Empire) *NightmareK.R.B.A.Y (The loyatly assistant of Barranco) *Chef Bunny (cook of the empire) *Professor Bunnie (Top 2nd high rank scientist of the Empire) *Dark Avengers *Chef Croisant *Spot (Leader of the Space Rabbids and highranking commander of the Empire) *Benson (Top general of the Empire in Benson Kills Homer 1 qnd 2, later rejoined the heroes by retiring) *General Cryptor *Dragler *Killer Robot *Goldex *Shadowborg *Wingar *Spider-Carnage *She-Venom *Scream *Toxin *Anti-Venom *Hybrid *Scorn *Aristotle Eptihew III *Baby Scarington *Big Chow Slim *Brouhaha *Candy Rapper *Cold Finger *Count Pussenbite *Dr. Frankenweather *Evil Park Ranger *Fibberachee *Grilla *Le Pigeon *Little Moochers *Madame Curiador *Major Attitude *Manny Ken *Mega Monkey *Mister Cylinder *Mocktopus *Null & Void *Periwinkle *Pushy Pirate Posse *Señor Yo-Yo *SheZap *Spit Bubble *Tara *Tattoozala *Flipside *Spidercide *Web-Man *Spider-Queen *The Spider *Man-Spider *Dark Spider-Man *Devil-Spider *Blood Spider *Joseph Wade/Scarlet Spider *Hydra Spider-Man *Spider-Venom *Nefaria *Cyclopter *Doubleface *Gork *Fact *Plague Sentry *Diskey *Jason Naught *Axel *Makino *Mega Elementor *Dr. Tytus Octavius Xander/Toxzon *Fishy *Troy Winter/Extroyer *Dwayne *Vin *Murukami *Colonel Jasper F. Castle *Coach Green (Hero Bounty Hunter) *Spella *Cikatro Vizago *Cumberlayne Aresko *Vidian *Myles Grint *Kallus *Lyste *Maketh Tua *Mechanic Pig (ABCA style by JSullvian98) *Cad Bane *Shahan Alama *Jango Fett *Asajj Ventress *Turk Falso *Hondo Ohnaka *Nute Gunray *Embo *R3-R6 *Robonino *Lep Servant Droid *TX-20 *Hondo Ohnaka *Whorm Loathsom *Poggle the Lesser *Lok Durd *Wat Tambor *Dr. Nuvo Vindi *Savage Opress *Thunderbolts *Ned Krinkle *Barry Plotter *Yoshini *Mr. Wiggsley *Trader Moe *Professor Norton Nimnul *Fat Cat *Wart *Meps *Mole *Snout *Dark Spyro *Boba Fett *Constantine *Donnie Turnbull *Kurt *Stu *Bjorn Bjornson *Bjornbot *Claus Von Afonzügel *Ludwing *Felonious Hexx *Protoboy *Grumbles Grizzly *Kleet Kleenerson *Sam Hoover *Principal Ponzi *Councilor Chang *Shego *Octoroo *Major Dr. Ghastly *Nergal *Nergal Jr. *Boogey Man *Eris *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Mr. Boss *Toilenator *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Knightbrace *Chester *Elite & Lesser Ice Cream Men *Gramma Stuffum *Stickybeard and the Candy Pirates *Count Spankulot *Mr. Fizz *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *The Great Puttinski *Cree Lincoln *Chad Dickson *Common Cold *Dodgeball Wizard *Larry *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen *Igor Smith *Zoltan *Skor *Skrap *Trakol *Wilhuff Tarkin *Slick *EV-A4-D *The Misfits *The Stingers *Eric Raymond *Techrat *Zipper *Vox *Mya de Zya *Satch *Mantyz *Professor Pig *Ultron *Ultron Prime *Destro *Baroness *Storm Shadow *Buff Frog *Clouse *Wullf Yularen *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *Princess Morbucks *The Ganggreen Gang *The Amoeba Boys *Sedusa *The Rowdyruff Boys *The Space Bikers *Camille *Naja *Stingerella *Toady *Rantipede *Gakko *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *Scorch *Snapper *Whiger *Billy Numerous *Mammoth *Gizmo *Psimon *Cinderblock *Red X *Adonis *Trident *Puppet King *Johnny Rancid *Mumbo *Professor Chang *Plasmus *Kyd Wykkyd *Angel *Warp *Phobia *Punk Rocket *Killer Moth *Kardiak *XL Terrestrial *Katarou *Atlas *André LeBlanc *Control Freak *Wintergreen *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. *Wrestling Star *Kitten *Fang *Mad Mod *Witch *Steamroller *Malchior *Master of Games *Mother Mae-Eye *Ding Dong Daddy *The Source *Bob *Overload *See-More *Private H.I.V.E. *The Creature from Jones Lake *Seven-Gorn-Seven *Off-World Outlaw *Cheshire *Slade *Trigon *Krall *Soto, the White Monster *Shrieker *Blackfire *The Space Bikers *Abis Mal *Mozenrath *Abominus *Menasor *Violen Jiger *Devastator *Trypticon *Predaking *King Poseidon *Bruticus *BlackZarak *Sebastion *Tank *Lexi *Karen Plankton *Rani *Lincoln Tredwell *Jolie *Scientist Dalek *Little Jimmy *Shockeye of the Quawncing Grig (Cook of the empire) *Kraang Subprime *Poisandra *Fury (PRDC) *Wrench *Curio *Singe *Doomwing *Conductro *Screech *Fert *Colonel Rosa Klebb *Morzenzy, Kronsteen *Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Donald Red Grant *Auric Goldfinger *Oddjob *Emilio Largo *Fiona Volpe *Irma Bunt *Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd *Dr. Kananga/Mr. Big *Tee Hee *Baron Samedi *Francisco Scaramanga *Nick Nack *Hai Fat *Karl Stromberg *Jaws *Hugo Drax *Aristotle Kristatos *General Gogol *Erich Kriegler *General Orlov *Kamal Khan *Gobinda *Max Zorin *May Day *Dr. Carl Mortner *General Georgi Koskov *Brad Whitaker *Franz Sanchez *Alec Trevelyan *Xenia Onatopp *Boris Grishenko *General Ourumov *Elliot Carver *Mr. Stamper *General Chang *Elektra King *Renard *Gustov Graves/Colonel Moon Miranda Frost *Zao *Le Chiffre *Mr. White *Steven Obanno *Dominic Greene *General Medrano *Gregory Beam *Raoul Silva *Max Denbigh *Nom Nom *Captain Craboo *The Wolf Pack *Pigeon Cartel *Woodland Creatures *Food Truck Owners *Pain & Panic *The Fates *Evil Manta *Flotsam & Jetsam *Hayabusa The Falcon *The Huns *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa, Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Bebop *Rocksteady *Fishface *Rahzar *Fifth Brother *Seventh Sister *Torfuri *Eighth Brother *Candace Adams *Erica Martin *Abby Martin *Baxter Stockman *The Other Side *Tivigh Selopo (Shipmaster of the empire) *Wallace and Clyde *Megahertz *Micros *Crimson Demon *Experion *Black Falcon *Dr. Wrath *Sonic Shriek *Revengeance *Disembowler *Soul Slayer *Wi-Fi *Dreadlock (Mighty Med) *Bob (Mighty Med) *The Ambusher *Hunter Bounty *Nightstrike *Slaughter Master *Mr. Terror *Mort (Mighty Med) *Nurse Cohort *Jeff (Henry Danger) *Van Del *Time Jerker *Naare *Duke Of Weselton *Doug (Zootopia) *Thrawn (Grand Admiral of the Empire) *Arihnda Pryce (Govenor of the Empire) *Slavin *Goldron *Randy Watkins *Klaw *Black Knight *Reala *Dengar *Baash and Raam *Dark Mordo (Dark robotic version on Mordecai and created by Professor Barranco.) *Astronaut Rabbid *Scientist Rabbid *Female Scientist Rabbid *Rabbidkhamun *Vampire Rabbid *Werewolf Rabbid *Rabbidstein *The Stabbington Brothers *Cortana *Fert Deluk *Rona Throne *Retep *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Lucifer *Shadowbolts *Diamond Dogs *Cad Bane (Lego) *Aurra Sing (Lego) *Robonino (Lego) *Shahan Alama (Lego) *Jango Fett (Lego) *Hondo Ohnaka (Lego) *Lep Servant Droid (Lego) *TX-20 (Lego) *Asajj Ventress (Lego) *Nute Gunray (Lego) *Savage Opress (Lego) *Fifth Brother (Lego) *Seventh Sister (Lego) *Furcifer *Janja *Manny (Constantine) *Felix Faust *Captain Boomerang *Reverse-Flash *Leonard Snart/Captain Gold *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Lonnie Machin *Peek-a-Boo *Golden Glider *Dr. Light *The Mist *Rainbow Raider *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Metallo *Roulette *Silver Banshee *Brainiac 8 *Master Jailer *Metallo *Cyborg Superman *Weather Wizard *Jim Harper *Magenta *Mirror Master *Top *Isabel Rochev/Ravager *Savitar *Reverb *Deathstorm *Rupture *Blackout *Benatu Eshu *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *General Wade Eiling *James Jesse/The Trickster *Axel Walker/The Trickster *Deathbolt *Clock King *Everyman *Quentin Turnbull *Suicide Squad Deceased Members *Doctor Doctor (Original 8th leader and lord of the empire) *Lil Gideon (Original 14th leader and lord of the empire) *Omega Pirate *Megatron (Original 11th leader andnlord of the Empire) *Wickwhacker *Bannister *Mecha Claws *Zelda (Original 210th leader and lord by the fate of The New Hang of destruction) *Falcolyn (A formal lord who got killed by Rtas 'Vadum) Former members *Spider-Rabbid (Fired for making the stupidest mistake) *Super Rabbid (Wanted for betraying the Empire in RRR 1) *Indi Rabbid (Wanted for also betraying the Empire in RRR 1) *Mordecai (Former Apprentice of Fifth Brother in Like Mother, Love Son) *Dan Zembrovski (Former Apprentice of Seventh Sister in Like Mother, Love Son) *Randy Cunningham (Former Apprentice of Savage Opress in Like Mother, Love Son) *Rigby (Former Apprentice of Asajj Ventress in Like Mother, Love Son) *Troll Moko (Former Apprentice of Darth Bane in Like Mother, Love Son) *Howard Weinerman (Former Apprentice of Darth Revan in Like Mother, Love Son) *Zack (Former Apprentice of Naare in We Bare Regular Bears) Symbol The symbol presents to be a Forerunner logo, but similar to the one on Jul's helmet. History Before they became the Empire, they were the intelligent rabbids that lived peacefully on the Glade of Dreams. They build their own technology from Forerunner by creating ships, vehicles, and weapons to shoot only hostile intruders. However, for thousands of years they have been bullied and humilated by bad visitors and keep on retreating. They requested any hero on the Glade of Dreams for help, but they ignored them and decline their request. In the Year, 2006, the rabbids couldn't take the pain and torturing anymore. Barranco's father, Guran, manage to give his speech that for now onl they have to be evil by bwing fueled with faith, glory, salvage and rapid rampage, including vengeance. This starts the beginning of the Empire, starting their own navy, military careers, and organizations, similar to the Forerunner plannings. They marched the attack on the Glade of Dreams, sparking the Glade of Dreams Civil War. This somehow angered any Glade of Dreams inhabitants, and work along side those who resisted the Empire. Rayman manage to become the leader oa alliance called the Crossroad Republic. The Republic and the Empire figt each other for many months until the final month of the war, Guran was killed by Rayman and the Empire were forced to be exiled from the Glade of Dreams forever. However, Barranco promised to be like Guran and becomes the new first lord, promised to lead the Empire and let any other person to become another leader. He also discovered some of Gungan's plans about finding a world to conquer called Earth. The Empire folowed the coordinates that lead to Earth. Around a year later, the Empire found Earth and did their attack on humanity. The Empire were unaware that humanity had a war on Truth's covenant when they found Earth first before them, but the Empire focus their attention to killing some humans. Wit Truth and his covenant executed, the UNSC join with the U.S armies to fight the Empire. Rayman joins the battle to save humanity. Rayman happened to execute many Empire ground support commanders, but the Empire were still attacking. (More coming soon) The birth of Barranco Soon Brian went playing baseball with his rabbids to against Malleard to see who wins the trophy. After failing many times, he tried to get his true gold power, but ended up having his top of his head burning while screaming in pain, including getting his face injured. Brian knew his life was a threat, burned all of his 2nd place trophys, having a cast on his forehead, and claimed himself barranco, the supreme leader of the Rabbid Empire. The Rebirth Many Earth/Offworld alliances became the part of the Empire to make them more stronger. Including four new supreme leaders. Weapons *Empire Laser Plunger *Empire Laser Rifle *Empire Rocket Laser Launcher *Empire TY-564 Phone *Empire Exploding Blaster Launcher *Empire TY-X3 Laser Guns *Empire Type 52 Plasma Riffle *Empire Pulse Riffle *Empire Forerunner Type 57 Communicators *Empire Lightsabers *Energy Swords *Energy Daggers *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer *Fuel Rod Cannon *Storm Riffle *Empire Plasma Pistol *Empire Scattershot *Empire Communicators *Empire Sonic Scredrivers *Empire Kyber Sabers *Empire Handy Guns *Dark Sabers *Empire Dark Sabers *Dark Energem *Dark Emerald *Lightsaber Plungers *Empire Hypodermic Needles *Nightmare DNA *Fish Paralyzer *Amazon DNA Vehicles *Empire Dropships *Empire Fighterships *Empire Fleet *Empire Ships *Empire Assault Carriers *Empire Submarine Carriers *Empire Submarine Cruisers *Empire Battle Cruisers *Empire Blockade Runners *Empire Barracks *Empire Man O'Wars *Empire Light Cruisers *Empire Heavy Cruisers *Empire Banshees *Empire Phantoms *Empire Phaetons *Empire Attack Saucers *Empire Crawler Tanks *Empire Scarab *Empire Rabbid Mechas *Empire Grunt Goblins *Empire Blisterpacks *Empire Liches *Empire Krakens *Empire Collususes *Empire Camungs *Empire Locusts *Empire Wraiths *Empire Spectres *Empire Droid Fighter Ships *Empire Seraphs *Empire Spirits *Empire Saucer Dropships *Empire TIE Fighters *Empire Spaceships *Empire Mothership *Empire Warships *Empire Spacecraft Contrapters *Empire TIE Burners Technology The Empire Technology are made from Forerunner, revealing how the Empire build their own technology to craft their weapons, vehicles, and war machines. Trivia *They have two bases at The Moon and Xytron (Second homeworld of the Empire). *Their personalities happened to be their glory and faith. *Forerunner technology has been used to create Empire Technology. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Aliens Category:Alliance Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Forerunners Category:Armies